Book 1: Is power worth it?
by Times2PJO
Summary: Starts all cheary and slowly turns...darker. M for darkness. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Thing that we did over skype. Warning: Is going to get very in-depth with certain things.**

**1**

"Ready..." Olivia said, grinning. "Set..." Victoria grinned. "GO!" They both ran. Well, it was more of a turbo boost that went continuously. The two dodged through the streets of Olympus occasionally tripping or crashing into something valuable. Victoria face planted into a statue and Olivia face planted with a tree. The two looked at each other and continued dashing up the steps on Olympus

"I WON!" Yelled both of them at the same time, they started to bicker until there was a cough. "Excuse me ladies."

The two were in each other's faces. Victoria kicked Olivia's shins and Olivia punched Victoria's gut. The two stood their ground. There was a sigh, Hermes grabbed both of them by the collar of the shirt and lifted them up, one in each hand. "STOP!" He yelled. The two girls looked up. Both seemed to be glaring daggers at him, "WHAT?"

Apollo, Artemis, and Athena stood behind him crossing their arms. "You two destroyed half of Olympus. You act like two year olds."

"two year olds cant destroy half of Olympus." Victoria replied back

"You guys are acting like five year olds then." Apollo said. He had a serious face on. Olivia laughed, "When I was five, I knew the periodic table in Greek, so I wasn't out side... I was studding" She stated. Victoria looked at her, "I was wreaking havoc." She just said simply.

"Yes, but for once can't you act like us." Artemis said sternly. "I'm stuck being the youngest of you two, which is unfair. Mom could've at least had me first." Victoria huffed. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Athena and I were born at the same time." she stuck her tongue out to a glaring Victoria. "Either way I won." Victoria replied. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE THRONE ROOOM!" Zeus boomed

"The kids had a race." Was Athena's reply. Zeus glared at the girls who where then set down by Hermes. "Do you girls have anything to say about this?" He asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously, daring them to say yes. They, of course, ignored this and said, "Well it was Olivia's fault! Her head butted me into the water throne." Victoria shouted Olivia glared at her, "No, it was YOUR fault when you threw me into the statue of Hercules." She shouted back.

The two were at each other's necks again. "Athena who are you to call me a kid! We are the exact same age last time I checked." Olivia challenged her twin. Those two were now arguing. "Dad clearly Olivia is to blame here." Victoria huffed flipping her blonde hair behind her back. Zeus glared at Victoria. "GO to your room!"

"Olivia has her own house are we playing favorites again!" The young girl complained. "Do not test my patience today young lady. GO to your room now!" Victoria stood her ground. "Apollo has his own house. Artemis has her own house. Hermes who is younger than me has his own house! Why can't I just have some small frigging two room house?" Victoria crossed her arms. Zeus literally had no patience after being with his two brothers.

"You do not talk down to me Victoria Leto." Zeus' eyes flashed with anger. Victoria glared back into his eyes. Her eyes flashed with anger to. "Olivia if you don't stop fighting with Athena I'll slowly think about taking my offer away for that thirteenth seat." Zeus boomed. Olivia stopped arguing.

"Olivia gets offered a seat on the council, but I don't." Victoria mumbled glaring at the ground. "I want you to go to your house right now young lady!" He added. Olivia nodded and stormed off. "You can't have a thirteenth seat."

"The fates and I decided we are giving back Hestia her position on the council." Zeus replied. He was waiting for his daughter to go over her limit of complaining. Victoria bit the bottom of her lip knowing she would challenge that. "If you are wise enough Victoria you will go to your room." Zeus said. "What makes you think..." Victoria began. Zeus grabbed her arm and a shock ran up it. She wasn't fazed by it. She used to shock herself all the time by accident. After a while it felt like second nature with electricity.

"I am your father. You will go to your room." Victoria tugged her arm out of his grip and walked out. Olivia had made it to her house and was watching T.V. Zeus was talking to his four children who still stood in the throne room. "Apollo does this hurt?" Zeus asked shocking his son with the same force as he did with Victoria.

"Yes!" His son jumped rubbing his poor arm. Zeus asked Hermes the same question. Hermes hissed. "How is she unfazed by it?" Zeus said angrily. "Maybe she doesn't mind it." Artemis said awkwardly. Nobody except Olivia knew Victoria had inherited Zeus' powers. Olivia was a way higher rank than her because everyone knew she had powers that were Olympian material. Victoria was heir material due to inheriting her father's powers. The real reason she is still locked under her father and step mother's roof was because every wanted to protect her from harm. Olivia said numerous times she could live with her, but Zeus said she didn't want to take responsibility if Victoria were ever to get injured.

"She has a lot of mouth." Athena sighed. "Maybe she just needs to come to terms that she isn't like everyone else in developing. I may be younger, but I have my powers. Hers are slowly making their way." Hermes sighed. Apollo and Artemis looked at each other. "Maybe we should move her into my house." Apollo offered. Zeus looked at his son.

"You are willing to take care of her. If she moves into your house Apollo she is your full responsibility. I have a hard time with her. Hera gets to her somehow. I don't know though they just click." Zeus huffed. "Apollo and I can take care of her. We three are connected quite well." Artemis said slowly. Back at Olivia's house... she was now playing blasting music while studying animal cells on her kitchen island. Back in Victoria's room she was ranting about how life was unfair. Zeus made his way to Olivia's house while Apollo and Artemis made their way to Victoria's room. When twin archers reached her room they looked at each other. Victoria was an archer, but wasn't an Olympian and never had been hunting with her brother and sister. Zeus never let her. All she got was her teaching herself at the ranges alone. Olivia couldn't be much of an archer without embarrassing herself. Victoria couldn't be much of a swordsman without failing terribly. The two typically trained alone, but when they ran the two always raced each other. Victoria won most of the time, but Olivia always was neck and neck. Victoria was an archer which most of the time requires running after something or climbing something or flipping or stuff. Olivia heard a knock and got up and opened her door. Victoria heard a knock and locked her door.

"Did you seriously just lock the door?" Artemis yelled. "Yeah believe it or not I did." Victoria replied. The power in her room went out. "You're not getting power until you open the door. Zeus had a switch outside her room that turned everything off. She earned that the day she locked herself in her room saying she'd rather die than talk to anyone. Victoria however learned a trick with lightning. She zapped her light and it flickered on. Olivia still was the only one who knew. Victoria had her powers ever since she was born, but managed to hide it all. When Zeus entered Olivia's house she bowed her head respectfully.

"Please Olivia sit down I'm not going to do much." Zeus sighed. The girl sat down in a chair and Zeus next to her. "I am trying to have you set an example for Victoria. You are older and more responsible. You know that darling."

"I know." Olivia sighed; Zeus leaned back in his chair. "That is good. Try, please, not to...encourage her with childish games." In her head the grey eyed girl rolled her eyes, Yeah, right, she thought.

"So basically don't do anything that involves being irresponsible." Olivia said raising her eyebrows. Zeus smiled. "Exactly just follow the example of you sister," Here we go with Athena again Olivia thought gritting her teeth. "Of course father I will follow Athena's example."

"Alright, I think we settled enough here." He said and flashed out. Olivia sighed, grabbed her phone and went to Skype Victoria. "HEY!" She yelled as her friend picked up. "Hey," she sounded depressed.

"What happened?" Olivia sighed now an image of her half sister appearing. "Well Apollo and Artemis are trying to unlock my door and cut my power. I guess my tricks do work." She said leaning back in her chair. "Zeus is..."

"DAD, WHY DID YOU POP IN LIKE THAT?"

There was a rustling in the back ground and the Skype call ended, there was IM message though, it said, "Meet me at the arena at 7 PM." In Latin, they taught themselves Latin just in case it was overly urgent that something happened.

Olivia looked at the message. Oh gods what has Victoria done? She was now offline, but one message appeared. "8 PM instead," In Greek, She glanced at the time and it said 3 PM. Olivia didn't know how long Victoria was going to be yelled at but she hoped her friend would survive.

She sighed; this was going to be a long time of waiting. Night finally came and she snuck out of the house, being careful not to trigger any of the sensors in the ground and made her way to the arena. She saw Victoria tapping her foot, then passing, then groaning out loud. All was in the matter of a minuet. "Jeeze, I'm here," She said.

"Olivia I have had the past five hours of being lectured punished by dad. I'm moving in with Apollo and... My life pretty much sucks right now."

"As usual," Olivia asked. "Yes as usual... I'm happy for one reason. They haven't figured me out yet." Victoria sat down. They were in the archery range section. Olivia could see the bronze bow that laid next to Victoria. Olivia always had loved Apollo and Artemis's bows, but she liked Victoria's simple bronze one the best.

"Well, that's good." She said. Victoria sighed and grabbed the bow and grabbed a rock about the size of her hand, "It's better than okay, but less than good." She said. Olivia sighed and sat down next to her. "I'll say, its way better to be...unknown than known. It seems too exposed."

"Nothing is going to happen if you tell people about it. Start with dad," Olivia said carefully. Victoria arched the bow and the rock against the string. She shot it in the air and loaded an arrow so fast shooting the rock right in the middle. Victoria was barely paying attention. "If I tell people dad will start placing me where I belong. I want to just be carefree and not worry about jobs and things I have to do." Olivia could see her reasoning when she explained a bit more.

"Yeah, I always seem to be compared with Athena." She muttered. "He thinks I'm supposed to be a role model for you." She scoffed. "I think that didn't work out to well."

"Nope because last time I checked I hang around with you, but do I listen to you." Victoria laughed smiling and looking at Olivia. "Sometimes I think he's pretty oblivious." she rolled her eyes and rubbed her butt. "Did he..."

"You know how it rolls Livi." Victoria sighed and shot another arrow in a rock. Olivia chuckled slightly. "At least it wasn't public like that time you sank Atlantis." she bit her lip. Victoria was the one to do it. Poseidon found her arrows punctured into the side. Her uncle forgave her when he started enjoying his palace underwater. "He is happy with the renovations I did." Victoria huffed.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it is pretty sweet how he renovated it himself," There was silence for a moment. Victoria lay on her back, looking at the stars, "Then I wonder what it would be like just to escape our bodies for a moment, and go up into the stars..."

"Ask Artemis," Olivia sighed laying back to. "They look so free up there. We are just confined by the law of Ancient Greece." Victoria whispered. "Think we'll ever get to be above the shadow that lurks us." Olivia wondered. "Our siblings have better luck. They act like life is a breeze."

"Yeah, THEY get to be the twelve who are known in life." Victoria said. "Life isn't fare."

"It never will be." Was the reply. Silence again, "Hey, watch this." Olivia stood up and shot an electric bolt up into the air. Dragging her fingers down, connecting the dots that where stars, she made a picture.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Dad should just make you his heir." She stated. "I can't do lightning like he can Victoria. He creates wind too even if there the wind lords jobs. That's why he won't give them the title god because he wants that control. Can you create wind? Last time I checked you defiantly can." Olivia sighed. "I am not being his heir and as long as I keep this little thing under reps I'll be fine." "He'll find out,"

Olivia looked at her, her eyes sparked blue. "He always does. Then you'll lose what you want in life." She closed her eyes, "He found out that I could do electricity when I hid it, always doing it at night, always away from everyone. Besides you of course," She gave a harsh laugh. Victoria tilted her head to the side. "When he found out he dubbed me the lesser power of one of the two goddesses, He doesn't seem to care." Victoria frowned.

"Olivia, do you really want to become an Olympian?" Olivia looked at Victoria who always wanted to look thirteen. Olivia liked being fifteen at most. She often switched her teen years. The blonde started braiding small strands looking at the ground.

"I wanted to; when I was younger...I realized that wasn't going to happen though when he said that Athena was better than me." She grinned at her, "Where do YOU want to go? If you weren't tied down to all of this." She gestured around them.

"Travel and be free. No rules to put me down. I want nothing more than to be me and feel secure. Will that ever happen... Hell no. I will be the third wheel with my brother and sister. Always in last place. They're better in archery minor gods' tease. I want to be me. You want to be you. We just don't fit in."

"No, we don't." Olivia groaned, "So, what do we do now? Keep living our lives like we always do? I _know _we can't do that." Olivia added the latter part. Victoria's eyes glinted in the moon light.

"We could run away," She whispered. Olivia looked at her like she was nuts. "Dad will hunt you down. He wants you by him all the time. I'm still trying to figure out why." Olivia wondered. "I don't want him to love me. He's too fatherly, I love him and everything, but... I'm old enough to take care of myself by now."

Victoria smiled, "He doesn't need to 'baby' us anymore. We could travel, go places we never been before. Hell, maybe we could see Rome, or Paris. That would be interesting." Her hair spilled to the side as she tilted her head. "What do ya say?"

Olivia shook her head. Victoria's hope diminished. "Victoria you may not know it, but he cares a lot about you. I've never seen dad "protective". Trust me he is doing this all for your own good. He loves all of us. He knows everyone except you could take care of themselves. No offense, but you are still a child to most of us." Victoria hugged her bow tightly as she sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "Ugh, do you want to spar? I feel to serious," Olivia said, walking over to the swords. "Sure, why not?" Victoria got up and grabbed the training arrows. It looked weird when they geared up, one was strapping arrows to their back and re-string their bronze bow, when the other was putting a long black sword, swinging it.

"We are two completely different people." Olivia laughed.

"True," Victoria said shooting a dummy's head. "I wish sometimes I could be Artemis." Victoria whispered. "Why?" Olivia asked. "She can arch better. She is prettier. She has her own pack of girls. They all look up to her. She's just that girl."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Come on, your beating yourself down too much." She said, "Think of something positive for once in your life." Victoria grunted and let loose another arrow, this time the arrow stuck in the dummies eye. "Eah,"

"You have to have..."

"Nothing," Victoria whispered. Olivia looked at the blonde carefully. She was being completely serious her face straight. She decided to avoid the topic. "I use fake happiness around others so they can't bother me too much. I'm immature so someone will actually care, and I look up to you believe it or not sis."

Olivia tilted her head up a bit, still looking at her. "Hm..." Was all she said. Victoria looked at her, "I gave the truth and all you say is freaking Hm?" Olivia sighed, "I'm somewhat pleased..." She stabbed the dummy's head, slicing it off cleanly, "The other part is that i pretty much fake happiness, none of us are really happy...are they…"

"You're happy I'm depressed. You know you really suck at being supportive." Victoria laughed knocking a dummy's head off. "Frankly I think you are better than you brother and sister." Olivia replied. "Why is that?"

"You don't try to be nice, or good at archery. You just do what you want to do in life."

Olivia shrugged, "I only let may guard down pretty much with you... ish..." She grinned. Victoria laughed again, "Phish, yeah, right..."

"No I do, really!"

"I never let my guard down. I'd be dead by now if I did." Victoria whispered. Olivia looked at her as she turned away from her. "I don't want to go home and deal with Apollo Livi. He'll start asking questions. He'll make me eat dinner. We both know I hate dinner." Victoria huffed

"Then ask if you can stay with me, If Zeus wants me to be a better role model, and then why not start at home?" Olivia said, Victoria grinned. "Really?" The brown haired girl nodded. The bond grin turned into a smile.

Victoria's smile went down slowly though. "You'd be responsible for my actions. Livi I'm not putting that on you." Victoria sighed as she thought more about it. "I'll live with him. I have to do one hard task." Olivia rolled her eyes. "I got to go to bed... you staying out here." Olivia asked. Victoria nodded. Livi waved and jogged back home.

Victoria sighed, "If you only knew the trouble I would have gotten in if you weren't there," She muttered, shooting arrows at the already dead dummy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, yeah i also forgot to say that every other paragraph is made my either me or Victoria. So, yeah...-livi**

**2**

**-New day-**

Victoria groaned as she felt someone shaking her, She cracked an eye open. Olivia's face was looking at her with the oddest expression. "You have to get up; you fell asleep here, in the arena." She muttered.

Victoria jumped up. "I need to hide..."

"Why..." Olivia asked. "Apollo is going to kill me for not coming home. Zeus set a curfew for me actually." Olivia grabbed her friend and they ran down to the track. Olivia shoved Victoria into the shed with track stuff. She locked it and sat on the bench next to it.

It probably wasn't the best thing, because it would have probably looked mighty suspicious. Hermes sighed and came over to the shed to get shoes, he didn't want to take his winged sandals and his running shoes where once again had holes in them.

Olivia hoped in front of him. "Hey Hermes what are you doing?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "I'm getting my back up pair of track shoes. Oh and Apollo is looking for Victoria have you seen her." Olivia shook her head. "Your track shoes aren't in here I don't think."

"Can you let me in?" He asked, Olivia shook her head, "Something's leaking in there, plus it smells really, really bad." She stuck out her tongue. "Well then can you check for me?" Hermes asked. Olivia shook her head rapidly, "No, it's too dangerous to go in there." She said, "It would knock anyone out. I'm just waiting to get my book. I think someone's getting it...though I'm not sure." Hermes sighed, "I'll comeback, later. I need to send some messages anyways,

He walked off looking back at Olivia suspiciously. There was a loud thud in the shed as Ares walked by. He stopped and came over to Olivia. "What was...?" "Ow!" Victoria shouted as she shocked herself hard. Her powers were acting up and they ended up cooking a few things. Like Hermes shoes.

Olivia sighed, "Flight like an owl," She shouted and flashed out. It was code for, discovered, getting out and you should too. Victoria sighed. Ares opened the door, seeing the fried room, and looking back at Victoria. She waved at him sheepishly.

He looked at the room again. "Did you burn all of the track stuff?" "I don't know what you're talking about Ares." Victoria smiled. Another shock came from her hands and jolted her back. She shut her eyes tight. This was a very painful experience. Ares grabbed her arm and tugged her outside. Wind was increasing every ten minutes now.

Damn, this had to start now. She thought. The wind seemed to turn into a hurricane. "ZEUS!" Ares yelled. Zeus calmed the storm and parted the electricity. "Hm, well, well, well, would my little heir be here right now?" He asked looking at her with his head tilted up like Olivia.

Victoria glared at the ground biting her lip tightly. "I didn't do any of this." She said lying smoothly. "Then why is the shed burned?" Zeus asked raising his eyebrows. He was on to her. "It was lighting a candle." Victoria said holding up some random candle. "Why did the wind pick up only someone who..." Ares began. "I didn't do anything." Victoria said and flashed out falling into Olivia's house. "They found out," She said quickly at Olivia who was reading. "Crap,"

"I knew they would." Olivia sighed. "What now? I just don't want to suddenly have all of these things suddenly piled on me!" Victoria shouted at her friend, Olivia looked at her, "Have you ever thought of just saying that you don't want to be his heir?" She asked

Victoria looked down. "But I do," "You know you are very hard to predict." Olivia rolled her eyes. "I wanted to be his heir when I was prepared." Victoria added. "Well time to face your nightmare. You got to be an adult. Actually you are the king of the god's heir know what that means. If Zeus were ever to miss a solstice meeting you'd have to run it. You are head of the heirs. You my friend are going to have work to do."

"But-but-" Victoria started to freak out on how much work that seems, "Ugh, I'm probably going to have to pick up the slack that isn't there don't I?" She asked, muttering it. Olivia grinned, "Yep, hey, maybe i could help you every other time or so...but probably not."

Someone was summoning Victoria to the throne room. "Help me," Victoria whispered her eyes wide in fear. "It's easy kid. Just go and be confident like you are most of the time." Olivia said patting her head. Victoria looked at her blankly not happy. "Just go... longer you wait the more time you think. Don't want that now do we?"

"No I guess not," And she was flashed out. Reappearing at the throne room, she was presented to Zeus, along with the 11 other gods. WHY ME? She asked. She wanted to so badly, but yet it seemed to much work, she need time to herself some times, everyone dose.

Zeus looked at her. "I must know how long have you've known that you were my heir. I mean it's either you are born one or not." He said slowly. Victoria looked down her hair hiding her face. "I've known since I was three years old," She mumbled. "You're telling me. You've known for well over four thousand years or so." He began. "Yes father," Victoria said. He looked at his daughter carefully. She looked like shattered glass right now as everyone could tell. She had mixed emotions.

"So, what would be your answer if I asked you to be your heir?" He asked, his voice boomed across the room. Victoria looked up, "I...I would say that I don't feel ready quite yet..." She trailed off collecting her thoughts.

"If I said now or never," He changed his wording. "I would probably say yes." Victoria said. Apollo and Artemis knew what their sister was feeling all the time. It was a triplet bound or something. They felt depressed that she was so scared of being a leader.

"Victoria Leto, I now pronounce you..." He trailed off, Victoria's eyes widened slightly.

She didn't know what happened next but she heard the last words come out. "The Heir to my throne," No going back now she thought deeply as her eyes were shut tightly.

"But," He added, "You may choose, one god or goddess, if you want, to help you with your work." He grinned at her expressing, slightly awed, "Wait, did i hear you right? I can CHOSE a God or Goddess to HELP me?" He nodded.

Olivia is so experiencing this with her. "Olivia," She said right away. Olivia appeared. She bowed respectfully and went back up. "You summoned me father," "You must help Victoria become more fit in her new position as the head of the heirs." Zeus boomed.

"Whoa..." She looked at Victoria for confirmation, "Yep! We're business partners now." She grinned; Olivia's eyes rose up, "Well, okay, I'm good with that." They both laughed. It seemed to lessen the stress and tension.

"Olivia you know where the heir throne room is correct?" Zeus asked. "It's in the back on this one I thought." "It is and right now they're having a meeting. Take Victoria," He said. Olivia nodded and Victoria followed her. She opened the doors. The heir throne room was amazing. It was themed Ancient Greek Style and every throne was grand. Only two seats were empty Zeus' heir throne and Artemis's. The ten heads directed their attention to Victoria. Olivia smiled gave her a thumb up.'

Victoria sat in the heir's throne as Zeus came in, "Now, as you all know now that Victoria." He gestured to the heir, "Is now my heir." The gods and goddess all cheered. "With the weight of the world tilted on her shoulders, and with the advice of Olivia, she will take my place. But, that will be a long, long time." Giggles and chuckles went through the 10 gods.

"I mean I won't be going anywhere forever until I feel the need to retire." Zeus added. "Anyway she is the head now. Help her fit in and address her with what's going on. I have to go." Zeus left. Olivia sat down on the floor next to Victoria. "So..." "Here we can introduce ourselves. I'm Triton heir of Poseidon." "I'm Grace Heir of Hera." "I'm Sarah heir of Demeter." "I'm Josh heir of Hephaestus." "I'm Sol heir of Apollo." "Kyle heir of Ares," "Wisdom heir of Athena," "I'm Bella heir of Aphrodite." "Christian heir of Hermes," "I'm Veronica heir of Dionysus."

"Whoa, that's a lot h of heirs..." Victoria muttered very softly. "Nice to meet you all, as you know I'm Victoria, and she's Olivia." She rubbed the back of her head, "Now, what do I do..." "Well," The heir of Hera, Grace, said. "Usually I start it, since we haven't had you, and we would usually express our problems." Triton smirked, "Phish, yeah, our 'problems' don't you mean Problems as in love and romance," He said. Bella flipped her hair; a faint smell of rose filled the room. "Well, it always good to get something off of your chest, even if it is romantic." She said. They all started bickering. Olivia elbowed Victoria in the side, as seeing that she wasn't going to do something. Victoria sighed, "But-"No" She stood up, "QUIET!"

All heads shot her way. "We apologize," Sol smiled. "Anyways problems first... who wants to start I guess." Victoria said getting a bit more comfortable. "I will," Bella said standing up. "I feel Triton needs a girlfriend," "No I don't Bells," Triton rolled his sea green eyes. He had bronze hair and a sweet smile. "Yes you do. Think about it you and your girlfriend making out underwater." Bella said dreamily.

Victoria sighed, "Problems WITHOUT romance in general, even though Bella I do agree that that would be really, REALLY hot." She said. Bella nodded flipping her hair. "Ooo, I see love in your eyes," She said to the heir of Zeus, "Who is it? Oh...wait, it disappeared, bummer." She deflated like a balloon. Sol raised his hand. "Yes Sol," She said, "Can you make the air in here cool down?" He asked, "It's really hot." The others looked at him, "That's only you Sol," Wisdom said, "Because to my calculations the air is a perfect 72 degrees." Olivia bent over Victoria's shoulder, "She's even more of a geek than me." She muttered into her ear.

"How is that possible?" Victoria whispered back.

"Well want to spray me with some water Triton I'm dying here." Sol said his eyes pleading. Triton chuckled and water splashed all over Sol's body. He looked like a spitting image of her brother. It was adorable. "Thank you," Christian's hand went up.

"Yes Christian you can go,"

"I kind of lost my messages for today." He said biting his lip. Everyone groaned except Victoria who actually cared.

"Did you check everywhere? Like example under your throne." Victoria asked carefully. Christian looked down saw his bag and smiled widely.

"Thank you," He exclaimed and put his bag around his shoulders.

"The track equipment got burned by somebody today, and a bunch of things need to be replaced." Kyle said nicely as possible. Victoria blushed. Olivia laughed.

"I will be replacing the things I burned." She said. All the heirs smiled laughing. "Something went wrong when I locked myself in a shed." The head goddess shrugged. Triton smiled widely. "But I will be doing that after this meeting actually." Kyle smiled nodding. "Is that it?" Victoria asked. The heirs nodded. "Bella you can mention romance problems now." She sighed. Bella stood up striding to the middle of the room.

"Now who here needs a partner? Triton, Victoria, and… Wisdom need a partner." Bella smiled. Victoria raised her eyebrows. "And today is Kyle and my anniversary!" Bella exclaimed. Victoria let her go for another five minutes and decided she'd stop her before she started jumping off the walls.

"Thank you Bella," Victoria said as the chocolate haired girl sat back down. "If everything has been stated is there anything you do next?"

"Well we basically just talk to be honest. You can just dismiss, but we all normally stay here. The Olympian meetings last a while and the last time we exited without permission all havoc broke loose." Triton said rolling his eyes.

"Okay then, meeting dismissed!" Victoria hollered and everyone literally just started talking with each other. Olivia looked at her watch.

"I got to go and check something. Good luck…" Olivia stepped in closer. "I can't talk to Wisdom without murdering her." She finished and went out. Victoria nodded. Triton came over. Victoria smiled waving her hi.

"So are you enjoying this?" Triton smiled kindly. Victoria nodded. "No much for words. At least you can cut in when necessary. Last time we all just argued. Our parents had to come in and break us up completely. Having someone to yell at people is nice." He said putting an arm around her shoulders. Victoria leaned on him tiredly.

"I enjoy this. My throne is lovely too." Victoria smiled. Bella walked over looking at where Triton's arm was. "Hello Bella," the goddess greeted. Bella nodded her hi and looked at the two of them again. "Did you want something?"

"Are you two dating now or what?" She crossed her arms.

"We literally just met." Triton said slowly.

"That didn't stop Romeo and Juliet," Bella huffed.

Victoria sighed, "Yeah but they DID end up killing each other for love." She said, "Plus its highly unlikely," Triton said. Bella narrowed her eyes, "Hm, well..." She trudged off. Victoria whipped around to Triton, "What do you mean it's highly unlikely?" She asked. He shrugged, "Well, it's just something..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Your hot and everything...ugh this isn't getting out right."

Victoria looked at him for a bit and realized Zeus and Poseidon. "Yeah it will not work out. I see the point." "Yeah you know our dads are... interesting about topics on these situations." Triton chuckled. Bella would look there was a bunch to see if they were making out already.

The two heirs sighed, "Come over here Bella." Bella came out with her blond hair, she stuck out her nose, "well, I think that you would still make a perfect couple." She said. "Why won't you believe it? It's love!" The others rolled their eyes. "Yeah, like I'm not in enough trouble." Victoria said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bella huffed. She looked ready to cry at the two heirs. "It won't work out. Two different personalities," Triton said waving with his hands. "Triton you think she is hot and I know you love her eyes. Victoria you think he is the pure definition of godly hotness. Perfect couple, Romeo and Juliet the two FAMILIES hated each other doesn't mean..."

"STOP IT!" They both yelled at the same time. Both had a heavy blush on their faces. Victoria shooed Bella away, "We'll discuss this later." She turned back to Triton. "Uh, I need to go...and... help my father with...the fish." He left as Victoria was going to say something. "Damn, thanks a lot Bell, you scared him away."

"I did not! Don't worry darling you will be with him. I am getting Aphrodite involved." "Oh please do..." Bella flashed out before she could finish her sentence. "Curse that meddling daughter of Aphrodite." Sol skipped over and handed Victoria a pair of sunglasses. They were grey and Purple with zebra print all over.

"Uh, what are these for?" Victoria asked. Sol smiled; his teeth seemed to be blinding, "To look at my smile without squinting." He said grinning. Victoria just raised an eyebrow, as if to be saying really? "Okay, okay, fine." He said, "There for you," "Duh I know that," " No their so you can look at REALLY light things without burning, or killing, or -" Victoria held up a hand, "Get to the point already." He sighed, "They make you look snazzy." "That's all?" "That's all."

"As your nephew I feel the need to love you." Sol hugged her tightly kissing her cheek. "That's...wonderful Sol." Victoria smiled putting the sunglasses on. "You're my favorite aunt. Artemis doesn't like me going her hugs and kisses. But I love sharing my love to you Auntie Tori." Sol now had a nickname for her. Zeus what the Hades is tomorrow going to be.

"See you later; I need to catch the sun chariot." He said grinning again."Its blazing hot." His eyes seemed to glow when he said 'blazing' and die down again. "Huh, presents are always good." She muttered. "Now, if I can just get past the next day, and the next day, and the next day... I MAY be good...or not..."

She sat back on her throne and looked at Grace. "This is all you do." Victoria asked. Grace laughed. "No we have to wait and then typically Zeus comes in and checks how things went. I have to stay either way since today I'm helping some kids make tutu's down in the mortal world."

"Well...that's...great..." Victoria didn't know what to really say. Grace shrugged, "Yeah, it's very...interesting..." Zeus came in, "Well, how did things go for you first time?" He asked. Victoria shrugged, Grace smiled at him. "Well, she did very good for her first time." The brown haired girl reported. "We filled her in on everything and she did very good, excuse me, well. She even managed to shut Bella up." Zeus grinned, "Well, that's good for you. I'm proud of you." He said patting her on the shoulder.

Grace flashed out. "Either way I need you to do some paperwork for me." Zeus handed his daughter a stack of papers. "Each complaint here from other gods need to be read. If the argument sounds valid put them in one pile if the others don't throw them out. Then look at the valid arguments and figure out which ones are important." Zeus left after hugging his daughter.

"Aw damn, well, at least it doesn't sound that hard." She was up until 1 Am. After that she fell asleep. She felt an odd felling of da-ja-vu when she felt someone shaking her shoulder and she felt stiff. "Hey, princess Pea, wake up." "I don't want to." She muttered. She heard a sigh. "Well," There was a rustle of papers, "*totally eletric.*" The person said in Latin, with a hand on Victoria's back. "YOUCH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Victoria woke up and saw Olivia with a huge stack of papers. "I found these. Did you want them together?" Victoria groaned taking the papers managing to separate them again. "And Dad gave me these papers this morning. It is an awful lot." Olivia said at least 200 complaints stacked. "Put them down." Victoria sighed. She scanned the first one. 'Victoria I have a complaint on how you and that someone should be together! I got my mother involved. She and I are devoted to Tori! (Triton and Victoria together)' - Bella heir of Aphrodite.

"Ugh, damn, damn, and double damn," She muttered. So much work, "Can you put this in the 'Shred' pile?" She asked her friend, Olivia read the complaint. "HA! Wow that's funny." She said. She put it in the 'Shred pile' and looked back at the almost dying Victoria. "Isn't there an easier way to do this?" She whined.

"Nope not really," Olivia replied. Victoria groaned reading the next complaint which was from Aphrodite. 'Victoria prepare for the best love match making ever!' "How do they all find time to complain about tiny little frigging things? Some of the complaints yesterday were detailed stories about how one little thing was dirty or how someone screwed up. Poor Hermes messed up once and a thousand complaints came." Victoria exclaimed.

"I feel bad for him." The grey eyed girl said. "This is not cool at all." They discarded all the ones throughout the pile of papers. It took half of the day. "Ah, finally it's DONE!" Victoria yelled. Olivia took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I know. I haven't done this much reading since i was five." She groaned.

Victoria laughed. "Yes we are..." Hermes walked over and the two saw the ten folders in his arms. "You have to fill out the pay checks for Dad." He said flopping all of them down. "Every worker is getting paid by 5 so you got 6 hours. I used to have to fill those out." Hermes smiled and flew off. Victoria held back her scream.

Olivia let out a grunt. "gasofhdaureja." She muttered all but real words. "Can we take a break?" She wondered out loud. Olivia grinned, "Hey, want me to get some ice cream?" She asked. Victoria looked at her, "PLEASE DO!" She shouted. Olivia laughed and flashed out. Victoria sighed, "Well, got to start."

After two hours Olivia came back and Victoria got one folder down. "We are screwed. Dad is going to punish my ass if I don't frigging finish these." Victoria felt like curling up in a ball and passing out. "Here is your moose tracks." Olivia handed her friend a three scoop sundae with chocolate sprinkles, whip cream, a cherry, and lots of walnuts. "Thank you,"

"Welcome." They started to eat their ice cream. Olivia sighed, "So, you seem to be far. How is it going?" Victoria took a bite of her moose track. "Still two other folders to go...yeah..." She said, the latter part was dreary. Olivia grinned. "If only we could do this faster...or if there were less... wait scratch that, let's just...ugh… my brain."

Victoria laughed as she continued to work. At one point the ice dream dripped and got smothered into all the paychecks in her folder. "F***," Victoria yelled. Olivia glanced over when she finished her folder. "Fudge," She exclaimed grabbing Victoria's ice cream.

"I freaking knew that SOMETHING would have to happen..." She muttered. Olivia looked at the paycheck, "Cant we just, like, whip it off. Save the trouble of getting yelled at..." Victoria shrugged, "I think it would be more trouble if this doesn't go in."

"You can't even write on them. No spell is going to fix this sadly." Olivia groaned face palming her forehead. "Maybe we can call Hera. She likes me," Victoria said. "She hates me," Olivia mumbled rolling her eyes. Victoria already had a drachma out and threw the coin into a rainbow she created with some mist.

"I think I should go when she appears." Olivia muttered as the 'phone' rang. "Nothing good will come out of this if I'm here." Victoria looked at her adviser, "That's true, but I still need you here." "To even out the blame," "Almost, Plus maybe I can trick her into just thinking this is business and nothing personal." Olivia rolled her eyes, "Huh, Right, not likely."

Hera appeared on her throne. "Hello Victoria... Olivia," She had a smile then a frown. "Hello Lady Hera," "Hi Hera," Victoria said happily. "I have an issue," Victoria said holding up the ice cream covered paychecks. "You need me to get more don't you." She asked. "Please," Victoria said desperately. "I'm telling your father about this." Hera replied. "...fine," Victoria said. "I'll be there in a bit,"

She flashed out without a word. Victoria looked at Olivia who was just standing there, "What did you do to make her mad at you? I could FEEL the chill." Victoria asked. Olivia gave a slanted grin, "Eh, mutual things...of course they were on accident. I'm always at the wrong time and the wrong place." Zeus seemed to flash in without a word, with Hera at his side smirking. "Well, can you explain what happened with the paycheck?"

Victoria looked at Olivia as if saying she hates you so she did this to me. Olivia looked back as if saying you told me to stay. "Father I have had a slight issue." Zeus looked at his two daughters as they held up the one not complete folder. "These may have gotten ice cream on them." Victoria said slowly. Zeus' eyes flashed with anger.

"The pay check got ICE CREAM on it?" He yelled. The two girls nodded. "And, may i ask why you had ice cream on the job?" Olivia piped up at this. "Well, she was as-" Hera glared at her to shut up. Zeus raised an eyebrow, "You may keep going, since Victoria seems too..." Victoria was petrified and hyperventilating. She just wanted to die right now. Zeus handed her the new paychecks. "I'll take the two folders that are done." Olivia handed them to Zeus. He looked at them. "Neat hand writing. Who did most of this?" Olivia pointed at Victoria. "Nice job darling," He flashed out Hera following. "She really does hate me." Olivia laughed. Victoria felt the need to throw up.

She slammed back into the heir throne. "I'm not dead... am I?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Uh, no, why?" Victoria looked at her friend, "Well...He...anger...something...never mind…" Victoria looked at the new checks, "YES!"

"You were defiantly in mental shock." Olivia mumbled. Victoria finished the checks right away. "I'm done," she cheered. Olivia smiled and Hermes walked by. Victoria handed him the paychecks. "Deliver those to dad please," Hermes rolled his eyes and walked out. "I've been meaning to ask where you got the cool shades." Olivia asked.

Hermes nodded, "Right away mini boss!" He said. Saluting and walking away. Victoria rolled her eyes, "PHSH!" She yelled down the hall. Olivia leaned back on the chair. "Now what should we do?"

"Well my shades came from Sol and sleep right here because I don't want to move." Victoria smiled putting her head on the arm of her throne. Olivia chuckled as her friend slept soundlessly. "She has been working for two days and she already is ready to die." She rolled her eyes and toke the shades off her head putting them on.

There was a loud blearing in her ear. The blond groaned, "but… but I want cake!" She muttered. "No cake, just your adviser making sure you're not going to be...in trouble...so get up already!" Victoria opened her eyes. Her friend was looking down at her...with HER sunglasses! "GIVE THOSE BACK!" She yelled.

"But they're comfortable!" "Ask one of your nephews for a pair." Victoria growled and toke them from Olivia putting them back on. "Sol said they look snazzy on me. He also said he loved me and hugged me tightly kissing my cheek." Victoria huffed. "I don't have anyone who would willingly do that." Olivia mumbled.

Victoria shook her head, "Well, what did you wake me up for?" Olivia gestured to the hall, "Well, actually I thought it would be better to not stay here and go home, you've been here for TWO days. But, Zeus also asked me to give you this." She held out her hand, Victoria took it...whatever it was. "Uh..." "It... well..." She smirked, "You can ask him yourself later." Victoria put the necklace on and shocked herself by accident scaring the shit out of her. Olivia had left giving her the go home look. She got up and started walking to Apollo's house. As she walked up the steps someone tackled her. "AUNTIE TORI YOU ARE LIVING WITH ME TOOO!" Sol screamed.

"Oomph... Yeah, I am Sol." She said grinning at the nick name. Apollo grinned, "Hey," He said. Victoria waved, "Hey back." "It looks like you already met Sol, very well actually." He said still grinning.

"Yes I met Sol very well Apollo. Have you been teaching your kids that lesson about spreading love and kindness to aunts?" Victoria said looking at her brother as he smiled. "I did actually you know how I love to spread love and family." He hugged his sister. She hugged him back laughing. "I feel the lesson was very informational." Sol smiled brightly. Victoria put her sunglasses down. "Too bright," Apollo smiled. "You two stop smiling."

"Aw, but i just want to show my love to my -"don't start with that again." She said interrupting Sol who pouted in response. "Aw, dang it" Victoria grinned and ruffled Sol's blond hair. "Nope, now, come on, let me in."

"What if I don't want to?" Apollo smirked. "Listen up Apollo if I don't get in that house in five seconds..." Victoria threatened. Sol opened the door. She smiled walking in immediately becoming frozen. "Your house is so cold," "Because we're so hot," Apollo and Sol smiled.

"Ugh, how am I going to survive?" She muttered. "Okay, do you want me to give you the grand tour?" Sol asked. He flashed another smile that made her squint her eyes again. "Fine, why not." Victoria said sighing.

Five hours later...

"And this is your room." Sol said. Victoria frowned and sucked in a greatly needed breath. "FINALLY!" She said.

"We still have another half to go," Sol frowned. Victoria waved bye and shut the door locking it. She saw her bed and fell on it. She let out a breath of relief. Just then someone came in.

"Hey, how do you like the house?" Apollo asked. Victoria tilted her head, "It's cool. Although i really don't think you should have an alligator container with the flamingo one right next to it." She said. Apollo grinned, without showing a lot of teeth luckily, "Eh, that's how I designed it, but then i realized that that wasn't a very good idea until later."

Victoria rolled her eyes grunting in pain. Apollo laid casually next to her. "You okay Tori," He asked concerned. "Perfectly fine," Victoria groaned as she shocked herself again. "Ow," She hissed shaking her arm. "Come on tell me or else I'll get Sol to get it out of you." Apollo whispered. Victoria leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you like Artemis more than me?" Victoria asked carefully. She always wanted to know.

"I like you both the same." He answered, "You both are my sisters." He said, "And I will always love you. Even when you do get into trouble," He added, the blond grinned sheepishly. "What if you would have to choose just ONE of us, who would you, choose?"

Apollo gave her the really look. When he looked at his sister again he knew she asked that question for a reason. "What's wrong?" He asked crossing his arms. "Well... I feel you and Artemis like each other more than me. They call you the twin archers when I'm left hanging as third wheel." Victoria seemed so fragile to Apollo.

"No, that's not true Victoria. You should know that." Apollo said, looking at her in the eye. "You should know that i love both of you equally. I don't chose one over the other." He said. Victoria felt a very painful shock go through her. "YOUCH!" She yelled in pain. The shocks hurt a lot. Apollo took her wrist and started to go full speed to Zeus

"ZEUS!" Apollo shouted. "What, what happened?" Zeus came down from the steps. "Victoria seems to be getting repeated shocks of Electric bolts." Apollo said, they seemed to be getting worse now. "I'm not really an expert in this so...yeah..."

Zeus looked at his two children. Apollo was holding Victoria who continued to get shocked. She looked pale and weak. Zeus took her carefully. "Darling try to control it." He whispered soothingly. Victoria couldn't even get a grip on it. "I can't," She whispered her eyes shut tight. Artemis was walking by when she saw her two siblings. She saw Victoria near to passing out and Apollo along with Zeus whispering things to her.

Hm, family moment, she thought with a smirk. After a few deep breaths she finally got a hold. Just a weak hold, but it was enough to stop the pain of the lightning bolts going through her body. "That's my girl. Just keep breathing in deep." He said. "In and out, In and out,"

Victoria needed to sit down or lay down which seemed much better to her. With the exhaustion from complaints and paychecks to high shocks going through her entire body she was done for the next month, but she knew that wouldn't happen. She breathed in and out feeling the same with every breath. Victoria knew the shocks were coming back just by the tingling her hands got.

She suddenly felt the connection. Her eyes lit then disappeared. The tingling seemed to go away. She held out a hand. A long lightning bolt flew out of it. She grinned to herself. "Sweet," Zeus looked proudly at his heir. Suddenly, Hermes flew in; he seemed to be frantic and very...uncomfortable. "Zeus! Olivia is gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Victoria piped up voice not very audible. "Was she not at her house?" Zeus asked carefully. "She wasn't anywhere; I only saw this letter addressed to you." Hermes sighed rubbing his face. Zeus took the letter. "Victoria go rest you look ready to collapse honey." Zeus said. The blonde shook her head. "This is my Olivia we are talking about," She huffed. Apollo was her leaning wall right now. He didn't seem to mind it.

"Go to sleep Victoria, we'll find her." "I want to see the letter though!" Hermes shook her head. "no, after you sleep maybe, but right now..." She grabbed the letter out of his hand. "Dear Victoria," She could hear her friend's voice, "Well, no, let me start it this way.

Dear my best friend,

Huh, well, what a joy ride's it's been. For you anyways, I know, I know, I am happy for you...truly am...but sometimes enough is enough. I just saw you about...eh about 3-4 hours ago. I'm leaving. I was musing over what you said. Do I really want to be here? The answer to that in my face was...no.

Huh, hope you like you new life, cause if you find me...well, goo d luck with that.

-Livi"

Victoria wanted to cry. HER BEST FRIEND LEFT WITHOUT HER! Zeus had an emotionless face on. "Hermes go get Athena now!" He said trying to stay calm. Victoria read the letter over and over. She just left... went and left. Victoria was all about running off while Olivia kept saying Zeus would find her and drag her back to Olympus. She didn't even think Olivia would go that far. Life was decent. Apollo now held Victoria up. Hermes ran off up to the throne room. Victoria however was more hung up on the fact at the end it just said Livi. Not I'll miss you or anything gods no! Victoria wanted to slap that girl upside the frigging head.

-Other side of somewhere-

Olivia laughed. Her friend probably wanted to murder her right now, but, she would be dead already if she knew where she was. She put her head phones on and put up her bandana across her nose. "Follow the trails of blood to find your way home." She said, grinning.

-Back at Olympus-

"WHERE IS SHE?" Victoria yelled, and everyone flinched. "We don't know, were doing everything in our power to find where she is." Hermes said. Zeus put a hand on Victoria's shoulder, "Calm down Victoria." "NO!" She boomed.

She was ready to punch someone. Sol walked in. "Nothing in Sweden," He huffed falling down next to Apollo's throne. Apollo forced her to sit down. "She's probably on frigging 21 jump streets or... oh my frigging fates!" Victoria exclaimed. "She went there..." She whispered. Victoria knew she wasn't allowed there without getting killed.

"Where is she?" He asked, "Egypt..." She said in a trance. "How the heck did she get to Egypt without the Egyptian gods getting after her?" Athena asked. Victoria looked at her friend's sister, "She smarter, WAY smarter, than she looks." She muttered. "Wait. Isn't there an up rise in Egypt?" Nods of yes went through out the room.

"Or she got frigging smart ass to get her in." Victoria growled. She hated Thoth so much. They used to be the best buddies trio until he did something. "That's it my irrational thinking says I go after her." Victoria said. Artemis and Apollo shook their heads. "You are staying within our eye sight young lady!" The two yelled t the same time.

"Hm, well, either you don't let me go...or I can disappear like Olivia." She said. The immortals froze then sighed, "Fine, you may go, but! YOU have to come back, alive." Victoria nodded, and then flashed out.

-Egypt-

Olivia looked around, her earphones baring some Eminem song or Fort Minor. She had black tinted sunglasses on. She looked next to her was Thoth. He gave her a smile and a nod. "So,-" She took off her sunglasses, "no. Thoth, we still haven't forgiven you. None of us have." She said, although it was a bit muffled under her bandana that was white a snow with the writing Live Free, get out now, on it. Thoth sighed, "I didn't mean it you know, I didn't mean it to happen." Olivia put her sunglasses back on, "Ha, you crushed all of our sprits when you cheated on my best friend...well, best friend up to the point I left." She said with sorrow in her voice.

"Victoria was well aware I already had two wives." Thoth sighed. A person fell flat in front of them. "Ow... this is a floor." Victoria groaned getting up. She saw Thoth and turned her back sitting down next to a glaring Olivia. "F*** you Thoth," Victoria growled. "I didn't even do anything." Thoth sighed.

"So we both agree." Olivia muttered. Victoria looked at her, "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU FRIGGIN THINKING?" She yelled at her. Olivia put her earphones up. "Eh, tired of everything, hell you were the one. You had the life. or have, i should say. You have all have the people, everyone." She spread out her hands and gestured around them, "I want to be a part of history, make a difference. While you'll be the one who would control the gods above that don't even have to do with much of life anymore."

Victoria wanted to slap her friend for that one. It was a low blow to her. The gods were needed. They were frigging tied to western civilization. If Zeus fades... so does all his kids with him. "You want life you want Europe and North America. Guess what Olivia you're going to need the gods. I can't control the frigging gods are you kidding me! Dad is as stubborn as ever. You left me for the dogs. I told you I wanted to go and see the world... you didn't even say goodbye." Victoria said offended. "DO I need to explain the importance of each and every single god and goddess or NO are you smart enough to figure that out on your own?" She added.

"Ha, i know the freaking importance of gods and goddesses, but what about the ones who don't worship us?" Olivia asked, somewhat challenging her friend to think. Thoth flashed out, realizing that things could get pretty ugly. "What about the one are WAITING to be saved? Huh? What about the ones who are rapped? What about the ones who are lost, the ones who get brutally beaten by their parent's every night or the ones taking away?" She asked, "What happens to them...they need a hero to."

"You think I don't care... you think I another one of them. You assume because I'm Zeus' heir that I don't care about mortals." Victoria said exasperated. "Know what Olivia I don't want you back. I'd rather live with people who don't assume things." Victoria was about to break down. Olivia looked at her ex best friend. "I'm sure Thoth can get you back." Was her only reply. Thoth flashed back in taking Victoria's hand. When they flashed to Brooklyn Victoria started crying into his arms.

Olivia huffed, "Damn, fighting takes energy we don't have." She muttered. She then flashed somewhere. She looked up at the big wall, and then started to paint with the brush that she got from a little girl in Egypt. "Victoria, I know you care. But you don't get what I went through...my past lives...everyone of them was somehow... somehow beaten to death... I remember all of them..." She muttered to the air.

Thoth was in a very awkward situation, but still comforted his ex girlfriend. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Victoria whispered tearing still falling over and over. "Because I care about you Victoria, and you know that already." Thoth whispered rubbing circles on her back. "I want to die already." Victoria sighed whipping the tears away. "No you don't Tori." Thoth sighed. "I forgive you," Victoria whispered. "You... do," "It was a while ago Thoth I knew what the outcome could have been." Victoria rubbed her pale skin and tired face.

"Well, that's good," Thoth said awkwardly. She smiled at him. "Why is she so hard to...to eh." She groaned. Thoth looked at her, "Do you know about her past?" He asked. She furrowed her brows, "I know her past…" She said. They knew each other since they where 2. They never had a huge fight, even if they did look like they hate each other 24/7.

"She's lived on Olympus with me." Victoria whispered confused. "She still left occasionally and back in Ancient times you all roamed freely along with most gods." Thoth said carefully. "Your brother and sister didn't let you come down for reasons Victoria they were... protecting you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter. **

**5**

"What… what happened?" She asked He looked away. "She saw things that little girls shouldn't see. She shunned away from the world. Olivia grew colder. When she was with you, she was her usually self. But you don't know...you don't know the half of what happened." He said. His kaleidoscope eyes flickered. "When your brother and sister where protecting you, Athena want her sister to learn the way they do on the streets."

Victoria blinked. "She wanted her stronger." She let out. Victoria knew the way Athena trained her kids but... she was the same exact age as Olivia. Apollo and Artemis really did protect her as much as they could. "Exactly Athena always used that strategy. Throw her cubs out in the wild. If the make it home they stay if not they die." Thoth rubbed his face pushing his glasses back up.

"It back fired though, Olivia almost died. She was literally said dead in a hospital. Something happened to her that day, she seemed to grow bitter. You are, or where, her only friend did you know that? You probably save her life, along with everyone else's." He said.

Victoria didn't want to hear anymore she knew she couldn't take it. "Thoth I need to get home." she whispered getting up carefully. Thoth looked at Victoria. "You can barely walk all the way to Manhattan you think you can wind travel with ease." Thoth said protectively. Victoria shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much." Was her answer to the statement. There was a sigh at the door. "Charming story of my life, I'll take her home." Victoria looked. Olivia was there, leaning against the door frame. "N-" Olivia's eyes flashed a glowing blue, "What where you going to say?" She asked very low. She wasn't wearing her glasses, or her bandana. Her head phones where around her neck. She looked like a protester of a sort.

"I said no Olivia." Victoria said without fear. "I am going home myself. I can get home myself. If something's happen that is wonderful. When you've decided to come home for real, my door is always open." Victoria added and walked off. She wasn't taking her weak girl frigging act anymore. "What did I do?" Olivia groaned. "You just created a terrible situation that'll only end in blood." Thoth replied and they went back to Egypt. Victoria stormed through streets searching for empty ones so she can flash out. She got the chance and flashed landing on her bed.

"OOPH!" She felt quite drained and she fell asleep quickly.

-12 hours at least later-

The blond groaned, she felt someone shaking her. "Get up Princess Pea," It was a familiar voice, but Victoria's head didn't seem to process. "No, I want...I want my family." There was a snort. "Yeah, you get surrounded around all of them when I get killed because of my sister." That made Victoria open her eyes.

She saw Olivia and closed her eyes again. "I'm not in the mood to talk." Victoria replied yawning and relaxing more into her pillows. "Apollo is giving me a set time of how long I'm allowed here. Please just listen," Olivia replied. Victoria mentally rolled her eyes. "Fine," she answered

"Okay, first I'm here to say that yes, I acted like a douche but still." Victoria was about to say something when Olivia held up a hand. "I'm going to partly live on earth Zeus said that if I wanted to... I could, its...an interesting experience if I can do it. So, I may not see you as much." Victoria sighed. There was beeping on her friend's watch, "Ooo, I got to go..." Olivia turned back to see her friends back, "I'm sorry, I need to...to do SOMETHING." Electricity went through the walls even thought they weren't metal. "Hm, I hope I can still call you my best friend when I see you again, cause I still consider that you are." Then she left.

Victoria rubbed her head. She was happy Olivia was back. Even if not often still there, "Victoria you okay," She heard her brother's soft voice say. "I'm fine just a bit tired." Victoria replied swallowing down nothing yet it seemed like something. It was a cry. "No you're not." Apollo sighed sitting her up. "Cant I just be alone..." "You don't want to be alone." Apollo whispered

Victoria sighed, "Maybe, Maybe not. Hell, why should I care it's not like I'm pitying myself." he raised an eyebrow, "are you?"

"..."

Victoria didn't respond. She wasn't pitying herself she just felt hollow. It was as if she couldn't feel... anything. Apollo pushed her hair behind her ear. "Victoria you know I'm always here for you. I don't know how much I have to say that to get it through you thick skull." Apollo sighed.

He kissed the side of her head and left the room, turning back once, to sigh at her, and left. She just laid there, she somehow fell asleep. It felt weird waking up without someone shaking her awake. Anyone, not just her friend, she sighed, the world is a cruel place, she thought. Maybe she just needed to take a walk...down at earth. Yeah, she liked the idea. Victoria pattered down the empty streets. Sighing, keeping her hands in her pockets. She looked around the not tidy place, papers were scattered across the road careless, and cars where banged up...why was she here? Her feet seemed to pull her towards something… it was a wall. She took a step back, no it said something. "Life itself is horrible, but with the little memories of happiness, it can be bearable...-Livi" Her eyes widened, it was graffiti.

Victoria touched the wall tracing the words. Maybe she should just disappear. It wouldn't hurt anyone if she just left went somewhere else. She continued walking and ended up by some beach. It was fall so no one comes at this time. She flopped onto the sand and touched the cold water. It was high tide. "It's official I don't know what is left for me." Victoria whispered looking at the fading sun.

"Everything," Was an answer, the person sat behind her. "You suck at timing," Victoria said scowling, the artist shrugged, "I know that disappearing didn't do me any good, so what good would it you?" She asked, looking at her friend's back of the head.

"Who knows..." Victoria mumbled. "I personally think a few are freaking out because you left for a bit." Olivia chuckled. "Livi can I be alone for a bit?" Victoria asked. Her friend nodded casually. "I'll be back though. And by the way Triton is spying." Her friend disappeared and the heir of Poseidon popped out of the water. "Hi Victoria," He sat down next to her. He was dry even though he was in the water

"Peeping Tom," She said. He grinned, "No, not totally," He said still grinning. She rolled her eyes, "Continuous visitors, that's great." She muttered under her breath.

"SO how are you doing? I haven't seen you since the meeting." Triton asked nicely. Victoria shrugged. "Trying to figure myself out," Victoria replied letting her hair flop on the sand as she cuddled into its warmth.

"Aren't we all." He said. He looked at the water, it was crystal clear. "Aren't we all." he repeated, laying back on the sand, looking up at the stars. It was nice, the silence that hung over them. Just the sound of lapping waves, and the sound of the creatures at night came to the two.

-Up on the top-

Olivia looked over into the ocean, the same ocean she saw the two other immortal where looking at. She leaned back. It all started out so simply, but everyone grows up...even tricksters. She saw Victoria move closer to Triton, she gave a small smirk; they look, from her point of view, to kiss.

"I've also thought about my recent comments in the throne room. You are beautiful and I don't care who your father is. I really enjoy your company even though we just met." Triton whispered. Victoria got on her side. "I kind of liked you either way." Victoria mumbled. Triton got on his side leaning in. Victoria followed and their lips connected.

**Well, hope you liked it! :D Anyways there's another book to post! Its going to be called Book 2: For every action, there's a reaction. Thanks for reading! -Livi**


End file.
